JesSteve
By the title you might think "This has to be the stupidest pasta I've ever read! Why am I even wasting the time clicking this button? This is obviously just some noob who made a skin that combines a Steve skin with a Jesse skin that's evil." Well, you're right about one thing. Here's the'' not at all fictional ''story of the monster known as "Jes-Steve". One day I was playing Minecraft - Story Mode on my XBox 360. Lately I've gotten into hacks and mods, so I decided to look them up on Google. There was one that said "DANGER! DO NOT DOWNLOAD!". Can you guess what I did? I clicked the link. There were no downloads, so I would be the first. The description was and I quote: "Dont downlode dis hacl. Hewill cum if u do." I figured it wouldn't be very professional based on the bad grammar... I was wrong to not be scared. I extracted the .zip file and looked inside. It had a binary code in it. "01000011 01101111 01101101 01110000 01100001 01110100 01101001 01100010 01101100 01100101 00100000 01110111 01101001 01110100 01101000 00100000 01100010 01101111 01110100 01101000 00100000 01001101 01101001 01101110 01100101 01100011 01110010 01100001 01100110 01110100 00100000 01100001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01001101 01101001 01101110 01100101 01100011 01110010 01100001 01100110 01110100 00100000 00101101 00100000 01010011 01110100 01101111 01110010 01111001 00100000 01001101 01101111 01100100 01100101 00101110". It says: "Compatible with both Minecraft and Minecraft - Story Mode." If you don't believe me: https://lingojam.com/EnglishtoBinary. So I uploaded it onto the drive. I put it into the XBox. You can probably guess what happened next. The Story Mode disc wasn't even in. Of course after a glitchy screen it started. And this is what I saw: "Minecraft - DIE". Disappointing. That's not creepy. That is, until I thought about it. A little while ago I looked into a creepypasta hack for Super Mario World, called "MARIO". Maybe you're familiar with it? creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/MARIO there is a slight amount of language. It was actually true, and kind of creative. Anyway, at the end Mario jumps into an abyss and the screen goes black. The writer says (And this is me paraphrasing): "I believe Mario was atoning for his actions. He went to a hell that looked like dinosaur land and blah blah blah blah blah Mario experienced death." Then I thought about it. When I thought of death since then, my mine has always gone blank. Kinda creepy actually. True story. Anyway, whenever Steve dies he just respawns, right? Not in Story mode... with the exception of episode 8. Nevermind that. When the people got sucked into the witherstorm, most of them died. Think about death for a second. What do you see? Imagine yourself dead, from a first-person perspective. What do you see? I see this. Dark. Literally. Scary to think about. In your dreams, have you ever fallen into a black abyss that ended your dream abruptly? As if you had died? I have. Not so much anymore, but when i see it, even in sleep I know to avoid it. Because I know what it means. So I was wondering: What were the fires? They seemed to represent two characters, never before seen. Sort of. Never seen this way anyway. They seemed like major characters. So I loaded the mod onto Minecraft. The same thing. Except the flame on the right was closer. So I went onto Minecraft forum. Most were saying that I was a terrible liar, some saying that I should put this on the Minecraft creepy pasta wiki (Happy now, internet?), but one believed. They said (With the grammar and spelling edited by me): "What if they are Jesse and Steve?" It made sense. The one on the right was Steve, and the one on the left was Jesse. So I made a similar image on Mine-Imator with particle effects, and moved them both closer to the camera. Then I replaced them with a Jesse rig that I had downloaded and a Steve. So I made a skin to go with it. But while I was there, something startled me. On the screen, he appeared. JesSteve. This hack needs a better name. THAT scared me. I had just assumed creepypastas like this were all false. I don't believe in ghosts. But I do believe in good hackers with bad grammar. The Jesse part of him had an eyebrow... like Jesse. Of course Steve didn't. But they both had red eyes. I noticed my camera light was on, but I hadn't given this site permission to use it. I got up out of my chair. "Where're ya goin'?" he said, using Jesse's voice, with an echo, similar to when the Admin became Jesse in Season 2. I closed my computer, I grabbed the flash drive, and I threw it away. End of story. I couldn't sleep that night. The next day I removed all evidence of that hack from my computer. The files, the mod, even the link in my browser's history. Everything but the skin. Here it is, by the way. Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Creepypasta Category:Entities Category:Steve